


[Podfic] The price we pay (the promise we made)

by socknonny



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Flashbacks, Getting Back Together, Growing Up, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socknonny/pseuds/socknonny
Summary: There is a storm building outside, just like there was the night Billy left Hawkins for good. The wind has picked up even in the short time since he arrived, rattling the windows while the rain lashes in long streaks across the glass. Across the hall, Steve glances at the windows, eyes narrowed in thought. Billy wonders if he’s remembering that night too, remembering how Billy stormed off on him. How Billy left and never come back.Alternatively: It's been ten years since Billy saw Steve Harrington, but Billy has finally returned for their high school reunion.





	[Podfic] The price we pay (the promise we made)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The price we pay (the promise we made)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921536) by [socknonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/socknonny/pseuds/socknonny). 



> There are so few podfics in this fandom! I couldn't help it. Just did my own fic so I didn't have to chase permission haha.  
> Sorry about any quality issues, yada yada. If you hear something wrong with the audio that I didn't catch in editing, like a huge blooper or sound distortion feel free to tell me and I can hopefully fix it.

  
[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yhhkywuldcf9nhz/The%20price%20we%20pay%20by%20socknonny.mp3?dl=0)

[ MP3 stream/download (approx 24 mins) ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yhhkywuldcf9nhz/The%20price%20we%20pay%20by%20socknonny.mp3?dl=0)  


**Author's Note:**

> The image should scale to your screen instead of being so large it enthusiastically shoots off into screens unknown...... if not, let me know hahah
> 
> Edit: my hosting went crapola so I've uploaded to dropbox until I can find something better. The image won't work for now, but you should be able to download and stream the audio like normal. Let me know if it doesn't work!


End file.
